unattainable
by DaisyLouisexx
Summary: Have you ever had a relationship that you knew could never be? Not because of your families hated each other -this isn't some Romeo and Juliet story- but because the object of your fantasy was unattainable... my first ff
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever had a relationship that you knew could never be? Not because of your families hated each other -this isn't some Romeo and Juliet story- but because the object of your fantasy was unattainable; you wanted them some much you just didn't care…you couldn't help yourself. The need for that person was so strong and powerful you just felt as if u had to give in. even if it meant hurting everybody….I mean you have feelings too. Right.

Let me take you back to where it all started where I Isabella Marie Swan fell in love with Edward Cullen... my five year older teacher.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I realised I didn't put on of these in last time so here it is **

**Disclaimer: stephenie Meyer owns all this wonderful characters **

**Enjoy xx**

Ch1: Head First

"It will be great. A new start." My mum tried to convince me as we drove towards my new school.

"But mum I don't see why we had to move!" I said in protest

"You know exactly why because your father wanted to closer to him. It's not fair Isabella I have looked after you since you were born, he has hardly seen you…give him a chance" she said in a reasoning manor.

"It's not my fault he hasn't seen me maybe if he made a better effort then he could of!" I screamed defensively.

"Now you hear me Isabella swan I won't listen to this nonsense you know full well the reason your father could not always see you... he is the chief of this town he can't just go off across the country for a holiday. Its ridicules he need to stay here and be in charge."

"It wouldn't be going across the country for a holiday it would be to visit him daughter… his ONLY daughter. Why are you sticking up for him anyway you're the one that left this place with me now your dragging me right back!" I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

She fell quite after I said that I knew I had he… it was the truth. Okay let me explain, you see I was born in the small town of Forks, Washington to Renee and Charlie swan. After my birth my parents split up and I got shipped halfway across the country with my mum. Since then I only saw or spoke to my dad for Christmas and birthday. Now my mum had this great idea to move form sunny Miami, back to the crappy rainy town of Forks. Hence why I'm sitting in her car on my way to my new school.

In the distance I could see a building, it was big bulky and boring (like everything else in this town I thought to myself) my mum pulled into the car park and I hope out and slammed the door before the wheels even touched the curb. "Isabella please wait a minute please." I slow turned around and started at my mother. "What?" I said dismissively

"We are having dinner with your father straight after school make sure your waiting."

"fine." And with that I turned and raced away. I was walking so fast that I walked head first into a hard moving wall. As I looked up I saw the wall wasn't a wall at all, it was a person…a boy…no man…differently a man. "Oops I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I mumbled out star struck with his looks as I casually lay on the floor.

"It's okay here let me help you up." He said as he outstretched his hand for me to grab. As we touched he smiled and pulled me up. "There you go back on your feet." He said while smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks for that, I really am sorry." I said as my face flushed red. "It's no problem… do u usually fall head first into things or am I just special." He said while smirking. Surprised by his cockiness I turned and said "as if you would be that lucky." And with that I walked away into the main office.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: ok here is ch2 I would love to get more reviews and comments x also your input and ideas are welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: as always stephenie Meyer owns the characters of twilight.**

Ch2- the 2nd meeting

The office was small but warm. I was glad to get away from Mr I'm irresistible and up my own arse…gosh who did he think he was implying that I fell onto him on purpose, it was ridicules I didn't even know him and I most certainly don't want to now err…"excuse me miss can I help you?" said a voice behind the desk breaking my inside venting. "Oh sorry yes my name is Isabella Swan it's my first day…"

"Oh yes one second dear." Said the voice cutting me off. It was an old lady in her mid to late 50s, she small and thin and her clothes hung on her tiny frame, her grey hair was pinned up with a clip but a few wispy bits had fallen out and now hung at the side of her face. She had tiny wrinkles shaping her eyes which also looked tired; she had a thin friendly smile and glasses that sat on the edge of the nose.

She came back with papers in her hand rushing around trying to find a pen. "Ah here we go, okay well here is your schedule, and map also slips each of your teachers need to sign okay dear."

"Yeah I think so thank you Mrs…"

"Cope, Mrs Cope dear oh by the way you need to return those slips at the end of the day to me,"

"I will thank you."

"No problems have a nice day dear good luck."

I turned and smiled before I left hoping I wasn't about to run into_**him **_again and lucky for him I didn't; I was ready to give him a piece of my mind talking to me like that… god he doesn't even know me what right does he have.

When I looked outside I could see the car park start to fill up with students and teachers so I thought it would be best to try to find my homeroom so I wasn't late. By the time I found it the bell whent and the class started to get settled, I slowly walked over to my teacher trying not to fall or attract any attention, one in which I failed. "Ahh you must be Isabella the new student. Everyone I would like you to say hello to your new class mate I want you to all treat her nicely and I would also like one of you to volunteer to show her around. So who would like to do that?" a silent stare swept through out the class like a plague and I was the source. "I will" said a small pixie like girl sitting in the back. she had cropped black hair and a small face with rosy cheeks all of which made her look like a pixie, when she stood up to walk over I was shocked by her height, I mean she couldn't of been more that 4ft 10" but somehow with the way she was dressed- which was very stylish plus expensive might I add-she looked older. "Ahh miss Swan I would like you to meet Miss Alice Brandon she well escort you to all your classes and show you the school life of Forks high." The he turned to finish off getting ready for his own class.

"Hi I'm Alice." She said as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'm Isabella." I said back even though she already knew that thanks to new tutor whose name he didn't tell me.

"We're going to become great friends I can just tell." She said while grabbing my hand and dragging me back to her seat. For someone who is tiny wow she does have strength. "Okay so what classes how you got next?" She said as she grabbed my schedule out of my hand "OMG yay! We're going to be in the same English! And there is a new teacher apparently he's hot!" she added dramatically. Then the bell rang through the air. "Wait a second miss swan I need to sign your slip." My form tutor said before I was dragged out the door. "My name is Mr Banner by the way have nice day."

"I will thank you." I said as Alice resumed dragging me down the corridor to our class.

When we got to the door Alice peeped in "OMG he's there and wow he don't disappoint." She said as she giggled then ran in took take her place. As I walked into the class I heard _**his**_ voice I looked amongst the student to see if I could spot him, which I did but not when I would of thought he would be…he was standing behind the desk…he was my teacher. Great just great.

AN: ok so there's ch2 I hoped you like it and as I said at the start I really would like your comments and thought on earthier the plot or any characters. But please constructive criticism don't just be straight out mean.

Xxx daisylouisex


	4. AN

**AN **

**Hey it's me I'm not going to be able to update till the weekend also I really need some more reviews guys, a new chapter should be posted by Monday xx**

**Thanks daisylouisex x**


	5. Chapter 3

**AN **

**I would like to thank 'anon' for being the first to review, also 'trdx'. Most of all I want to thank laurieoflove for sending my encouragement and all advise which I am most thankful for also my friend Asia who gave me added advise x**

**Hope you like the new chapter…..**

**Ch3-WTF just happened**

To say I was surprised was and understatement here he was my I'm so great and everyone loves me…..my teacher he's my flipping teacher! I just couldn't believe it and by the look on his face neither could he. _Here's your chance Isabella payback _said the little voice in my head and I just had to agree he thought he could make a fool out of my but no he doesn't know what he is in for. "erm hi I'm Isabella I'm new here I don't have a seat."

"Yes I was t-t-told about y-you erm you can erm sit at the erm back?" he stuttered back to me.

"Sure" I said as I turned away with a smirk. I sat my bag on the ground and got comfy in my chair, this was going to be one fun lesson. So many thoughts were rushing through my head "what should I say…what can I say" the felling of embarrassment rushed through my body. I laughed at the thought he can't do this to me make me feel small and stupid….he doesn't have a right!

I promptly walk to the back and made myself comfy…I will let him off this lesson but only because I am using it to devise my master plan…my plan of destruction. Yes I know that sounds really OTT but who does he think he is an adult…a teacher no less flirting with a 8 year old girl while making fun of her no I'm not taking that!

Before I knew it the bell was ringing so I ran out and as he would say ran head first into the door. The class filled with laughter and I could distinctly pick out _his_ it sounded like bells a real good hearty laugh that you could never get bored of hearing… I could hear his footsteps coming towards me as they stop right behind me he said "falling head first Miss Swan are we ?"

I stood up proud and said "well I would rather fall head first into the door than you Mr Cullen. And with that I left.

"Isabella… Isabella hey wait up." Alice was shouting from behind me. I don't even look back I didn't want to I was raging with anger it was building up inside me just wanting to be let out…so I did in the only way I knew how "" I screamed through the hall way most of the other students stopped and stared but I couldn't really give a shit I was pissed off. "Why would he even say that in front of the whole class did he think I needed to be embarrassed even more than I already was?

The rest of the day went like a blur I didn't really listen to Alice even though she tried to get me to talk I just said I didn't want to talk about and with that she left me alone and I was thankful for that. The end of the day came quickly all thanks to my little blur off a day, so I waited in the car park for my mum to pick me up. As I waited he walked out and got into his fancy car _he_ drove past me and I saw him look back in _his_ review mirror. Just then a car horn honked… it was my mum so I jusmped in and we made our way to my dad's….fun.

**AN- I am so sorry I couldn't update quicker I have been super busy with my GCSEs and had a serious case of writers block…..pls review xxxx hope u like it.**


	6. Chapter 4

**AN/ okay so I haven't been getting many review I don't know if it is because you don't like the story or not many are reading it so I have decided to put up one more chapter in the hope to get 10 reviews if I reach that target then I shall carry on if not then I'm afraid this could be I last chapter I put up for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters just there personalities and what they do also this story line.**

**Ch4- really ….**

The drive to my dad's was a silent one I wasn't in the mood to talk after what happened at school and I could see my mum was nervous about something. I didn't press her to find out what it was so I left her to her own thoughts. I looked out the window to see if anything had changed since the last time I was here as far as I could see nothing had; it was still the boring, depressing and ugly town of forks! Just thinking I was back here made me wonder why… why mum had all of a sudden up and move us back here? She doesn't even like my dad that much that's why she left him…right?

I didn't get that much time to expand on that thought because before I knew it we were here. I stepped out of my mums car and looked at the house… it was just as it was when we left it, a 3 bedroom old fashioned Victorian style house with white painted windows and a big brown wooden door the only thing that had changed was that it looked old, like it needed a face lift or something. The door opened and out rushed my dad…I think. Well I knew it was him but he just looked so different. So old. He now had a moustache and his usual muscular self was now thin and fragile looking. I mean I just wasn't the dad I knew… I guess that happens when your father doesn't bother to see you for god knows how many years then all of a sudden you're living just around the corner!

"Renée, Isabella come in. Dinners almost finished." He said while hugging my mum. When he went to hug me I just walked past him and into the house. I could hear them whispering behind me but I couldn't care what they were saying I just wanted this night to be over with… no scrap the I just wanted this DAY to be over with!

I walked into the house and I felt as if I had gone back in time… back in time when things were simple and my family got along. When we would spend every Sunday as a family, playing board games and eating dinner together. It's funny how things change. I walked into the dining room and saw the same old wooden oak table that my mum had brought at a flea market when I was 4; the table was covered in a white sheet with three plates and knifes 'n' forks placed upon it. I turned to see my parents standing together staring at me "what?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just good to see you Isabella you have grown up so much." My dad said with a smile on his face. "It wouldn't seem so drastic if you would have bothered to see me once and a while!" I said in a stern voice. "ISABELLA! That is no way to speak to your father!" my mother screamed.

"It's true I haven't seen him in years and now we're back here having dinner with him I'm not being funny mum but this is all very confusing to me! So sorry if I'm not taking this all too well" I replied back with anger in my voice. "Renée let me handle this… I now your upset sweetie I understand that but there is a reason you are back here… so why don't you just give it a chance and lets have dinner I want to make up for the time I have missed." He said to me sincerely.

"Fine" I said as I sat at the mum followed and my dad disappeared into the kitchen. I could feel my mums eyes burning a hole into my face but I avoided eye contact I knew she would be angry at me for saying what I did but I'm not a big believer in keeping your feeling inside, I think you should (as my old kindergarten teacher used to say) "set them free". "Isabella look at me please." My mum said with her no nonsense voice. I turned to look at her and she said "just give him a chance please." The look on her face was as if she was pleading to me, but I just couldn't understand why? Just as I was about to ask her why it was so important, my dad walked back into the room with a piping hot dish of freshly made lasagne. I could tell it was freshly made because he never ate shop brought.

"Thanks" I said with a smile. I took a great big chunk out of the dish and dumped it onto my plate. "So how have you been?" he asked

"Erm ok I suppose just normal stuff…school you know." I replied but the thing was even though he nodded I knew he didn't know what the 'normal stuff' was. How could he? "So no boyfriends then?" he asked innocently. To say I almost choked was the understatement of the century I spat my food across the table which landed on my mum's plate and said "excuse me! I mean you tell me to give you a chance then you try to invade my personal life I'm sorry 'dad' but that anit happening I haven't seen you in so many years and you just want to play happy families all because you can be bothered now! No I'm sorry that is not happening!" I screamed as I stormed out.

I mean he can't just try to do that he don't have the right. Maybe if he was a proper dad and did the things he was supposed to like erm I don't know… maybe help fucking raise me then I just might answer that question but no he hasn't even been there! I could hear them shouting me to come back but I didn't even turn around I just kept on walking. I knew I may have over reacted but I didn't want to be there anymore and pretend we're a family again. Eventually I broke out into a run and headed for an old spot I remembered from my childhood here… my own little meadow.

When I got there I could see a figure sitting in the middle of the grass… in my spot…in MY MEADOW! No one knew about this place I don't see how they could it's too well hidden you would have to go searching for it or hiking to even come along the trail let alone find the bloody thing. As I stepped forward a twig snapped under my foot and the stranger turn around. Io was prepared for an argument on how he got here but what I wasn't prepared for was to see that the stranger was….

**AN/: Okay so I hope that got you guys a little more interested. This chapter is officially my longest one ever so…hurray. I would also like to remind you about my target of 10 views and I really hope I get them also I would like to thank LaVonne Cullen for pointing out my error of Bella's ages she is 18 but I stupidly put 8. Also I want to thank pinklady34 for reviewing and as always my wonderful friend Asia who has yet to fail to help me.**

**Thanks again and remember REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 5

**AN/ okay so I didn't get the 10 reviews I hoped for but I did get more than I have got for a chapter. I would like to thank Asia once again for her support even on her birthday which was last Monday so Asia HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Also I would like thank pinklady34 for her review and her guess to the future of the story, as well as twifan, angel with a shotgun, Ally xo, . I thank you all for giving me that extra push to carry on. Xxxxx**

**Ch5- seriously dude….**

No! No no no no no! This is not happening I don't need this right now! I couldn't believe her was here why? How did he even find the place? He turned to look at me and flashed me a smile. "Why isn't little Miss I-fall-into-everything-head-first-and-try-to-cover-it-up." He said with a smirk.

"Wow that's a long name, should I feel honoured that you would take time out of your sad pathetic life and think of such a wonderful thing for me?" I asked with a fake innocent smile.

"Shut up you knows you're not that special." He replied while rolling his eyes.

"well I must be for my teacher to try and hit on me in the school car park and then again in lesson…wow that's a bit risky don't you think?" I mocked him.

"You call that hitting on you aha God you can tell you don't get hit on a lot then do you? It's called…teasing. I feel like it's my duty to make a young girl feel special once in a while, especially when I can tell she doesn't get that feeling often." He said while lifting his eyebrows at me. That was it! First my mum and dad now him things just got personal "Excuse me! You no shits about my life so don't even start to pretend you do, because quite frankly you don't! Plus how dare you try to turn this around on me and say you're doing it because you want to make me feel special…BULL SHIT! You're doing this to make YOURSELF feel that just maybe, you could have a chance with a student , which I'm sorry to say mate…YOU DON'T! So piss-off out of my meadow and go back home to your sad little life you fucking pervert!" I screamed before I slapped him around the face.

"What the fuck! Was there any need for that?" he moaned while caressing the side of his face.

"Yes there was actually. I will not be treated that way by anyone, especially not you!" I said as I smirked.

"So you're feisty. I like it." He mocked me while winking.

"Carry on and you will see how feisty I can be!" I replied

"Is that a promise? "He flirted while smirking.

"See here we go again with the little comments you do no you can be fired for this?" I said angrily.

"Hey, you're right I'm sorry." As he said this he looked so sincere and truly apologetic.

"Really?" I asked

"Nope aha!" he blurted out laughing.

"You're a dick, like seriously dude you're not funny, yet you carry on, I will report you." I said as I smirked.

"Touché. But for the record I am sorry, you're right it is inappropriate of me." He said whilst looking down.

"I'm not falling for that again."

"Maybe you should because it's the truth I am sorry I just feel like I can talk to you like this. I don't know why but you don't seem as young as you are I didn't even know you were a student in the car park I thought you were a teacher." He said honestly.

"Well I'll let you know if I believe that later…anyway how did u find this place?" I asked confused.

"Erm I don't really remember it was a couple you months ago I think I was just hiking when I saw the entrance. What about you, you don't really seem like the hiking type." He said with a laugh.

"I wanted to get away when I was little so I ran through the woods and I found this place I always remembered how to get here…it's like my escape. It's peaceful and it lets me think and be alone for a while. "I said as I shrugged.

"What did you need to get away from?" he asked as if he cared.

"That is none of your business." I answered quickly

"Okay…I guess I should be going I got a lesson to plan for tomorrow… what about you shouldn't you go home? He pointed out as he looked at his watch.

"Yer I suppose so…but it doesn't mean I want to." I sighed

"Why wouldn't you want to?" he said sitting back down

"That's still none of your business." I reminded him.

"Fine I'll stop asking but let me take you home I'm sure you didn't drive here." He said.

"No I didn't but don't worry I can make my own way home, thanks." I said as I smiled.

"Hey I can't leave you here alone just let me drive you home or if you don't want me to find out where you live I can drop you off a couple of streets away…what do you think?" he asked persistently.

"Fine I guess it's better than walking all the way." I said reluctantly. I got up and followed him back through the woods to his car…I really hope I don't regret letting him do this.

**AN/ okay so there is ch5 I know it is shorter than then last but I don't feel like many people like it so pleaseeeeeee review I know most of you can't be bothered but It will really help me, also being added to your favourite/alert list would also be amazing :P so once again I thank you for reading and please REVIEW! I love you all xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN/ Okay so the last chapter didn't get the many reviews but I do want to make a special thank you to 3 people that have supporting me with reviews for this story…so I say a massive thank you to ally xo,pinklady34 and my friend Asia who is still supporting me vigorously. Also another thank you to redsoxfan7 for adding me to their favourites list :D… and as usual I hope you like this chapter and hit the review button. **

**Chapter 6- wow so you can be a nice guy?**

As the trees started to thin I could see his car looming in the distance. The walk was in silence but a comfortable one… a silence that I didn't mind, it gave me time to think about what I was going to say when I got home; I'm as sure as hell that my mum is going to be pissed! When we got to his car he unlocked it and opened the passenger door for me. When he joined me in the car I said" wow so you can be a gentleman…I'm shocked."

"ahahah your so funny." He said sarcastically as he started the engine. "You know I don't have to drive you home, so I would start being nice to me if I were you." He pointed out.

"Excuse me you're the one that offered, I planned on walking thank you very much!" I replied.

"Okay true, you win that one." He said defeated.

"Thought so." I said smugly. Silence filled the car as we started to make our way to my house, there was a strange vibe in the air but I just couldn't make out what is was; for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. The silence must have got too much for him because he broke it by saying "what you thinking about?"

"Nothing much. Why?" I replied

"You just seem to be in a deep in thought and I wondered what has got your attention so hocked." he said as he shrugged.

"Oh, so you mean what am I thinking about so much, that has took my attention away from you." I joked.

"That as well" he said back. "So what is it?" he asked again

"Nothing much just thinking about what is waiting for me at home…" I said as I shrugged.

"Which is?" He nudged.

"A extremely pissed off mum and a upset dad." I sighed.

"Why are they feeling like that?" he asked

"Because they have a crap daughter who doesn't seem to do anything right!" I replied honestly.

"I'm sure that's not true…you seem okay to me." He said encoagely.

"I don't think they feel that way I mean we were supposed to have a nice family back together/catch up dinner, which then turned into an Isabella bitch fest!" I blurted out.

"What did you start bitching about?" he asked. I could sense him fishing and trying to find out why I came to the meadow… so I just told him, I let out everything from my mum uprooting us to move back here, and all the way to my dad acting like nothing has happened nor changed. I told him how I just couldn't take the frankness of it all and how they wanted me to be okay with the way they are pretending that we are one big happy family.

To say he was shocked was an understatement he sat there wide eyed trying to concentrate on the road while attempting to put together a reply. "Wow I just don't know what to say, except from I thought my family was bad." He joked.

" I appreciate the humour but it's really not funny, I just don't understand why we had to come back here… and the only answer I get out of my mum is ' we needed a change of scenery' is a fucking joke I just don't understand!" I said frustrated.

"I'm not being funny Bella but I don't think you ever will, parents do what they think is the right thing to do…trust me you may not understand it now, but soon you will." He said. I just stared confused on what he said. I mean why did he call me that? I didn't understand that more than my family situation. "What?" he said, "Why are you staring at me like that?" he said obviously confused.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Erm Bella, why?" he answered

"No reason just that no one has ever called me that before, I mean I've been called Izzy and B but never Bella it's just strange." I said as I shrugged.

"Okay. If you don't want me to call you it then..."

"No its fine." I cut him off. I looked out of my window and saw that we were just around the corner from my house." You can pull over here." I told him.

"You sure?" he said.

"Yeah this is fine…thank you for the lift and for the talk who knew you could be a nice guy." I said sarcastically.

"Hahaha, it was my pleasure, and Bella if you need to talk again here's my number just call any time." He said as he wrote his number on an old napkin.

"Don't you think this is a bit inappropriate? You are giving your student your phone number." I said as I took the napkin and opened the door.

"Well I hardly think we're the type of people to play by the rules don't you?" he winked.

"True, and thank you again." I said and got out the car and closed the door. I turned and waved bye and watched him drive off down the road. I then turned to walk up the road thinking about the ride home, why did he call me Bella? Why did he give me his number? In the end I put it down to him just caring about me and I should just accept that. I got outside my house and took a deep breath for going inside, I could hear someone pacing and another person talking fast, I guess mum brought him home so he could have ago at me for running out. In the end I just shock my head and went in.

**AN/ okay so there was the car ride home…what do you think should happen at school tomorrow and what should bella's parents say ? Review and tell me what you think. Thank you once again for reading and please review… also I forgot to say at the start sorry for the long wait for this chapter I had exams at school.**

**Thank you for reading a r/r. love all xxxx**


	9. Chapter 7

**AN/ okay so I'm still not getting that many reviews…and I don't know if this means people don't like my story or if they just don't bother reviewing, so I would love for you to review but to also pass on my story and get others to review *pretty pretty please*. And most of you know I start my AN with a thank you to the people that have reviewed but little miss stupid me has wiped my message box so I don't know who has, but if you did THANK YOU xxxx**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

Ch7-some people just don't know when to shut up!

I slowly opened the door…trying not to make any noise. I just only got a toe in when my mum pounced on me like a puma in the jungle. I was the viciously dragged into the lounge and got a big fat…."WELL!" I bet you can guess who shouted it…"mum I'm sorr..."

"Don't you dare say sorry young lady I don't want your sorry! I want to nowhere the hell you have been!" she cut me off.

"I just went for a walk to calm myself down." I replied.

"And let me guess there wasn't any mobile phone service in this place, was there?" she said with an unbelieving look on her face.

"Yeah there was but I think I made it obvious that I didn't want to talk to you OR him!" I shouted as I pointed to my dad, who was sitting silently in the corner.

"Well now you have to because you don't have a choice!" she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine what do you both have to say for this absolutely ridiculous family reunion you have put together?" I said and copied her movements.

"Isabella please sit down." My dad's voice piped up from his little corner.

"fine." I replied and I stomped over to the table.

"First I want to you me out and please don't butt in…okay?" he said quietly.

"Okay..." I sighed.

"I asked you and your mother to come back because I was scared…scared that maybe I may have just crossed the line that has put both of your lives in danger." He said quiet and calmly.

"What do you mean 'put our lives in danger'? What's happened? What have you done?" I said all at once.

"Okay let me start from the beginning… about 10 years ago, you may not remember, I arrested a man called Marcus Flint. He was arrested for the murder of his wife's brother. In result his wife left him and took their daughter with her. He was sentenced to 10 years in prison. A couple of months ago I go a letter, a letter from Flint, telling me how beautiful my daughter is and how she reminds him of his own he also said how I shouldn't of been stupid enough to let someone like you mum go. I didn't believe he knew where you both were until the month after. I received another letter but this time it came with these." He stopped as he reached for an envelope. He pulled out two pieces of printed paper and slid them across the table. I looked down in shock; there on the table were two pictures of me and my mum, one of us in our pool in Arizona and the other of us shopping in local supermarket. I couldn't say anything I was frozen in shock; my dad carried on.

"The pictures are not the worse bit. The worse bit is he threatened to take the both of you away from me… forever, like what he thinks I did to him. That is when I phone you mum I told her everything about Flint and what he said he will do. Of course your mother was as worried as I was, so we both agreed for you to move back here. That is why we are having the ridiculous reunion sweet heart." He finished.

I just didn't know what to say…I was shocked." OMG I am so sorry dad and you mum I given you both such a hard time and you done this all to keep me safe…I oh I really am so sorry." I sobbed.

"Isabella now you hear me you have nothing to be sorry for its my fault if I had just put Flint away without causing all this hate he has from me you could be in your own home nice and safe!" he said sternly.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. This time it was my mum who answered.

"We're going to stay together and be on our guards, we need to be careful with whom we are around and no one is allowed to be in this house alone. Am I clear?" this she directed at the both of us.

"Yes" me and my dad said at the same time.

"What does this Flint even look like?" I said with a hint of fear in my voice. My dad then took out another bit of paper and passed it to me. I stared at the man's face for what felt like forever. He had dark tanned skin, large sharp eyes that were the colour of chocolate. He had a very distinctive scar across his left eyebrow which made him look like someone out of a James Bond movie. His nose was fairly large and slightly crooked, this made me think it had been broken and one point of his life. His lips were wired into a hard straight line which gave him a stern look. Altogether he looked like a mean and scary guy…but somehow he looked familiar.

Fear spreaded through me like I was suddenly filled with water, I couldn't believe this was happening, that I was shouting my mouth off and running out a moment ago now there is someone out there who wants to hurt me. That's why my mum was so worried I had ran out and why my dad has looked ill and scared from the moment we got here. Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks and god did it hurt. The thought just kept runny though my head 'someone wants to kill you'. It was like something out of criminal minds, where a family would realise they were in danger…I never used to truly understand why they acted the way they did but now I know. I told my parents that I was going up to bed because I just couldn't think about it no more. They said goodnight and that they would be down stairs if I needed them. Dad also told me that from now on he would be living with us. I walked up the stairs as if my body weighed a ton, I still couldn't shake the feeling of fear that I had…and for some reason I knew that I wouldn't be able to for a long time. Well not until Flint was caught. I got to my bedroom and opened the door, as I closed it behind me I fell to the floor leaning against it. Sobs leaked out of my body uncontrollably. I reached into my pocket to grab a tissue when I felt a piece of paper, it was the paper Edward put his number on. I suddenly felt the urge to call him and spill everything that has happened but that urge was overcome by a dread. The dread that I had just been played, I mean why would a teacher give his student is number unless he wanted something.

Somehow I knew that something was to kill me, Edward must be working with Flint…..

**AN/ okay so there you go ch7 I really hoped you liked it and please review and also if you do try to get other people to. I forgot to say in the AN at the start sorry for the long delay I have had a lot of stuff going on. Anyway once again thank you for reading and please REVIEW!**

**Love you all so much…daisylouisex **


	10. Chapter 8

**AN/ sorry this has taken me so long to update I have been really busy with exams, and boy trouble X_X but here is the new chapter hope you like it. Psst the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update ;).**

Chapter 8- what to do when you think your teacher is out to kill you?

I paced back and forward around my room trying to think what I was going to do tomorrow…the fear, confusion and realisation hit me all at once. It was hard to take in. I didn't want to go down stairs and alert my parents of the suspicions I have, it would make them more on edge plus if Flint knew we were on to him, he might come and do the job himself. That would be a very bad situation.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Edward's number, I just sat there and stared at, not knowing what to do…my hand twitched towards my mobile but I gained control of myself to stop. I wouldn't call, I never will, I knew what I was going to do and that is to walk into his classroom tomorrow ready to fight for my life if I had to. The one thing I won't do is let him know what I do; he is not going to ruin my family just because my dad arrested a man that should be kept behind bars!

I heard footsteps on the stair and knew it would be my mum checking in on me, I rushed to my bed and got under the covers, if she saw my face right now she will no automatically that I was worried about something. She don't need to know about Edward now, she already has too much to deal with. My bedroom door creaked open, and I could sense her walking into my room, she approached my bed, bent down and whispered "we will get through this sweetheart don't you worry." With that she kissed my forehead and walked back out of the room. A shiver went down my spine, I've never heard my mum say something like that to me before, I mean yeah she has showed emotion but there was something different in the way she spoke, I just couldn't put my finger on it….

I must have fell asleep because I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I rushed out of bed and down the stairs, my dad was standing by the counter pouring himself some coffee, he was in his police uniform so I could tell he was off to work, "hello sweetheart how did you sleep?" he said with a carful tone of voice.

"Erm fine thanks; do you know where mum is?" I asked.

"yeah she's in the bathroom she won't be long" he answered just as my mum walked into the kitchen." Hello sweetheart are you okay?" she asked tenderly.

"Yes I'm fine thanks I just came down to get some breakfast, then I'm going to get ready for school." I relied.

"are you sure you want to go, me nor your father will make you?" she asked with a concerned face.

"I'm fine mum honest." I said will my most believable face.

"Okay well hurry up you don't want to be late." She replied with a smile.

"I will." I said as I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl sitting on the table. I ran back up the stairs and jumped straight into the shower, it only to me 20minutes and once I was out I through on some clothes, brushed and dried my hair as well as putting on some make-up. I back down the stairs said bye to my mum and dad then rushed out the house and started to walk to school…


End file.
